Rosie and Vanill - Training Buddies
by Rosie the Echidna
Summary: Raptor had to rush to the hardware store with Tails so Vanill is left alone at the tower. She wasn't sure what to do so she called Rosie and asked to train with her. The two spend the day together with a nice martial arts session, just the two of them.


It was another pleasant afternoon in Mobius and Vanill was spending the day with her big brother, Raptor, at the Sky Tower. The two were in the kitchen, at the moment, about to enjoy plates of turkey sandwiches, that Raptor made, for lunch.

"Here you go sis! Eat up!" Raptor said, as he set a plate in front of Vanill.

"Thank you big brother!" Vanill smiled and she wagged her tail happily as she picked up one of the sandwiches and chowed down. "Mmm... This is delicious!"

"Heh, glad you like it sis!" Raptor chuckled as he ate his sandwich. "Hey, I'm heading out in a bit, to go to the hardware store, to get some new parts for the satellite, at the top of the tower. You think you can manage being at home, by yourself for a while? I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

Vanill nodded. "Yes big brother!"

"Great! I'm leaving you in charge then!" Raptor appointed.

Vanill smiled and did a cute little salute to her big brother, making him laugh a bit and pat her on the head. Just then, the "Starlight Carnival" ringtone, from Raptor's cellphone, went off and Raptor checked to see that Tails was calling him.

"Excuse me sis. I gotta take a phone call really fast." Raptor excused himself.

"Okay big brother!" Vanill said cheerfully as she ate another sandwich.

Raptor smiled and exited the kitchen to take the phone call.

"Raptor here. What's up Tails?" Raptor answered.

"Raptor, you better get down here fast!" Tails said, in a rushed and panicked tone. "There's a big sale on the deluxe lithium-ion generators and they're selling like hot cakes! There's only ten left!"

Raptor rose to alarm. "Say what?! I'm on my way right now!"

Raptor quickly put up his phone and make a was about to rush for the door, right when Vanill finished her lunch and walked out of the kitchen.

"Was that Tails, big brother?" Vanill asked, not knowing that Raptor was in a hurry.

"Yeah sis. Sorry but I gotta get to the hardware store, pronto!" Raptor explained as he made a break for the door and opened it. "You do know to do when you're home alone right?"

Vanill nodded and put a hand over her heart. "Don't answer the door for strangers, make sure to clean up my mess when cooking in the kitchen and when I want to leave the house, always leave a note on the door."

"That-a girl!" Raptor smiled and bent down to give Vanill a quick kiss on the forehead. "Be back in a bit sis!"

With that, Raptor left the tower and closed the door behind him, leaving Vanill with the house to herself.

"Okay, now what should I do..." Vanill pondered to herself, pacing a bit. "Oh I know! Maybe Rosie would want to play with me!"

Vanill giggled a bit to herself and skipped to the house phone to call Rosie.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Rosie's Dugout, at the bottom of the hill from Tails's Workshop, Rosie was in her blue martial arts gi, hard at her training as she practiced her Karate and Taekwondo techniques in her frontyard.

"Ha! Hyah!" Rosie shouted as she did several roundhouse kicks then chained it into spinning back kick and an upper punch.

After a few minutes of practice, her "Reach for the Stars" ringtone went off, from her cellphone that she left near the dugout, and Rosie stopped for a second.

"Oh? I wonder who that could be..." Rosie said as she walked over to her cellphone and picked it up to answer the call, "Hello?"

"Hi Rosie! It's me, Vanill!" Vanill revealed herself on the other line, calling from the house phone.

"Oh hiya Vanill!" Rosie answered happily, "What's up?"

"Big brother left to go to the store so I'm by myself in the tower. I was wondering if you wanted to play today!" Vanill requested.

"Sure Vanill! I'm having martial art practice right now so why don't you come train with me? We'll have a fun little spar, just the two of us." Rosie offered.

Vanill grew excited about the offer.

"Ooh yes! I'd love too!" Vanill accepted.

"Great! I'm at my dugout so come over anytime!" Rosie said.

"Okay! I'll be there soon!" Vanill replied.

The two ended the phone call and Vanill got ready to leave for Rosie's Dugout but then remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Vanill dashed off to living room to grab a piece of paper and a pencil from the table, holding the television, and started writing a note to put on the door.

 _I have gone to Rosie's house to play_  
 _I'll return home soon_  
 _Love Vanill._

"There! All done!" Vanill finished writing the note and started walking to the door. She went outside and stuck the note along the wall of the doorway then closed the door so the note would stick out.

"When I want to leave the house, always leave a note on the door." Vanill giggled as she repeated the guideline that she was told to follow. She then departed the tower, en route for Rosie's Dugout.

* * *

While Vanill made her way to the dugout, Raptor finally arrived to the hardware store, from the air, where Tails was waiting, at the front of the store. He swooped down from the sky and made a smooth landing near Tails.

"Glad you made it Raptor." Tails greeted the purple dragon.

"I'm not too late, am I?" Raptor asked.

Tails shook his head. "You made it just on time. There's still five generators left in stock."

"Great! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get us one!" Raptor suggested.

The two mechanics dashed inside the store and started looking for where the deluxe lithium-ion generators were being held. With no luck at the front of the store, the duo traveled to the shelves in the back of the store to search. Luckily, they found the five generators, up for sale, on the bottom shelf, neatly aligned in a straight line.

"Look! There they are!" Raptor exclaimed, pointing to the line of generators.

"Awesome! Now all that's left is to get one for each of us!" Tails cheered.

The two made their way to the generators but were stopped by a purple hippo, wearing headphones, who was blocking the way. He was looking at electric saws, on the shelf above the generators, and was having a hard choosing between two of them.

"Let's see... The high performance chainsaw or the easy-to-handle hand saw..." the hippo said to himself as the music from his headphones blared loudly.

Tails and Raptor waited for the hippo to make his choice and leave, for about a minute. After a while, the hippo remained in the same spot, looking at the same saws and cutting off access to the generators.

"Um... Should we maybe get his attention?" Tails asked.

"Let me try. I have a pretty loud voice and it looks like his music's on." Raptor volunteered as he walked up to the hippo and tapped it on the back. "Excuse me sir. Could you please move out of the way for a minute so we can get those generators below you?"

The hippo didn't hear him nor notice him and continued to focus on the saws.

Raptor waited for a moment then tried again, a little louder. "Hello?! Could you please move out of the way?"

Still, the hippo didn't even turn to him and kept his eyes on the saws. Raptor was starting to get irritated now and took a deep breath to say, in a really loud volume...

"EXCUSE ME! COULD YOU MOVE OUT OF THE WAY?! YOU'RE BLOCKING THE GENERATORS!"

Even with Raptor yelling at the hippo, he still didn't notice him.

"... Seriously, it's like he's in a trance..." Raptor facepalmed.

"I guess there's nothing else to do but wait for him to move..." Tails groaned.

* * *

Back at Rosie's dugout, Rosie was taking a short break from her training and was sitting along the wall of her dugout, drinking from a water bottle. A few minutes before she decided to continue training again, Vanill approached the area from the distance and ran towards the dugout.

"Rosie!" Vanill called out to her as she got closer.

Rosie turned and smiled as she saw her squirrel friend approach the area.

"Hiya Vanill! I'm really glad you could make it!" Rosie greeted her before jumping back up to her feet and walking towards her.

The two approached each other and bowed in respect, letting their martial artist sides expose themselves

"I'm really glad I could come too sensei!" Vanill said, acknowledging her teacher.

Rosie chuckled a bit. "Well are you ready for a workout Vanill? I was just about to get back to training again!"

"Yes sensei! Let's start!" Vanill answered, excited and ready to practice with her mentor.

"Hold on a second Vanill! There's something I wanted to give you before we start training." Rosie brought up.

Vanill looked at Rosie curiously. "Huh? What is it?"

Rosie went back to her break spot and picked up a folded, light blue martial arts uniform and pants, with a black belt, that she had ready, before Vanill came, then came back and held it in front of Vanill.

"I made this last night for you, for being such a great student. It's your own martial arts gi!" Rosie smiled as she gave Vanill the uniform.

"Oh wow! Thank you sensei!" Vanill graciously accepted the gi and held it close. "Can I wear it now?"

"Of course! You can run to the bathroom and change, then we can start training." Rosie answered.

Vanill happily skipped into the dugout and went underground into the house to go to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Vanill came back out with her brand new light blue gi on, with her black belt tied around her waist, and her shoes and socks off. Rosie looked her apprentice's new look and smiled wide.

"Oh wow! You look really good in that gi! Light blue really suits you!" Rosie complimented.

"Thank you sensei!" Vanill said with a giggle, "I really like it a lot!"

"I'm glad you like it! Now, let's start training!" Rosie replied back, snapping to a ready position.

Vanill snapped to a ready position as well and shouted back in readiness. "Hai sensei!"

With that being said, the two started martial arts practice. They started with arm and leg stretches to ready their muscles for the workout and did warm up exercises, such as jumping jacks and pushups. They then went over many different types of punching and kicking techniques and worked on their defending and countering skills, as well as their speed and anticipation. After about half an hour of honing their skills, the two stopped and faced each other again.

"Your skill has really improved since we last trained!" Rosie praised Vanill's performance, "Okay, now for the fun part! Let's say we have a good ol' fun spar now!"

"Yes sensei! I'm ready." Vanill answered, ready to go one-on-one with Rosie.

"Okay, as usual, I won't hold anything back so do your best!" Rosie encouraged her student.

Vanill nodded and the two got ready to fight. They bowed at each other and simultaneously snapped into a back fighting stance with a loud kiai.

"Okay, show me what you've got Vanill-san!" Rosie said with a smile.

"Hai sensei!" Vanill shouted, prepped and ready to go.

The two fighters charged at each other and kiai'd as they attacked at the same time, with a flying back kick. Their strikes clashed and they jumped away from the impact, landing back into their stances. Vanill decided to go on the offensive and did several forward punches to Rosie's stomach, but Rosie kept her defenses up and blocked each punch with a inside block. She then tried counter with a front kick to Vanill's chest but she moved out of the way and dodged it.

"Hyah!" Vanill threw a quick roundhouse kick to the gut.

"Ha!" Rosie did an outside block and took the blow with her arm, "Gosh, you're getting strong! Hyah!" She countered the attack with a punch to the face.

Vanill managed to grab her fist at the right time. "Thank you sensei! Hyah!" She turned around and did a shoulder throw to slam Rosie to the ground.

Rosie was thrown but before she could be slammed, she stomped on the ground with her feet and nullified the damage then turned herself around and did a front kick to the gut, hitting Vanill and making her let go of her arm. She then followed up with a spinning hook kick to the face then brought the leg up and struck with an axe kick. Vanill ducked under the hook kick and when the axe kick came, she shouted as she did an X block to stop it then countered with a sweep kick.

"Whoa!" Rosie was caught off guard and was swept off of her feet then fell on her back. "Ugh! Nice hit!" She complimented Vanill's attack as she did a ukemi and got back to her feet then smiled and did a taunting gesture with her hand, telling Vanill to come here.

Vanill dashed at her sensei and did a jumping front kick to the face but Rosie moved to the side and dodged it. She tried again and did a high side kick to the chest but Rosie blocked it with an inside block and retaliated with a roundhouse kick to the face then one to to the ribs but she blocked them as they came to her.

"Hyah!" Right after the second roundhouse kick, Vanill countered with a hook punch, hitting Rosie in the ribs, then quickly spun and followed up with a side punch to the stomach, nailing a direct hit and making her step back a bit.

"Urgh..." Rosie held her stomach then got back into her stance as she tried to ignore the pain and continue the spar.

They circled each other for a bit, carefully looking for an opening, then Rosie attacked several fast punches to the chest and face but Vanill made sure to keep up her defense and blocked the punches. Then she parried a punch downwards then rose her arm sharply to strike with her wrist, to the chin, but Rosie moved her head out of the way then grabbed her hand, ready to counter with a throw, but Vanill saw this coming and reversed the incoming attack with an Aikido wheel throw. Rosie's throw was canceled but she managed to roll at the last second, to minimize that damage then jump back to her feet.

"You've improved better than I thought!" Rosie said with a wide smile, having fun fighting her skilled student. "Okay, let's kick it up a notch!"

"Hai sensei! Bring it on!" Vanill said, fired up and ready to continue with her master.

Rosie was a little surprised that Vanill actually said 'bring it on' but that made her all the more pumped to keeping sparring.

"Alright! You've asked for it!" Rosie answered before charging at Vanill.

Vanill charged forward as well and the two continued sparring.

* * *

As that was going on, Tails and Raptor were still at the back of the hardware store, waiting for the hippo to move out of the way of the deluxe lithium-ion generators on the bottom shelf. To them, it felt like an hour had passed by and were extremely irritated from standing in the same place. At long last, the hippo chose the hand saw, put it in his basket then finally left the shelves and went to the front of the store. Tails and Raptor were overcome with joy and relief, now that the hippo had left and the generators were now within reach.

"Thank gosh! He's finally done!" Raptor cheered.

"And I thought he'd never decide!" Tails sighed loudly and happily, "Now we can finally get those generators!"

The two kneeled down to the bottom shelf and took a closer look at the generators. They were all on sale with a 50% off discount so they only costed 500 rings each.

"500 rings? That's not too bad. I can easily afford this." Raptor said.

"Same here. Let's get one each." Tails suggested.

The both got a generator each and put it in their basket. Raptor then drove the basket back to the front, with Tails right behind him, and went for the checkout line but were stopped by a unexpected surprised.

"Oh what the Feraligator?!" Raptor exclaimed when he saw that there was a long line at the checkout counter and the hippo from before was right in front of them.

Tails sighed a bit. "Don't worry about it so much. The line should go by quickly. Everyone only has one or two items right now."

"Oh alright then..." Raptor replied, calming down a bit.

After most of the line died down, the hippo was next and put his saw on the counter but he still held on to it when something crossed his mind.

"Um... Maybe I shouldn't get this saw... Put this one back and get the chainsaw or keep the hand saw... I'm not sure..." the hippo pondered to himself, becoming completely focused on his thoughts again.

The hippo stood there for several minutes, not moving, as Raptor's eye started twitching and Tails stared at the hippo, dazed. Even the cashier was irritated.

"...Please tell me this isn't happening again..." Tails groaned.

"Grr... Oh come on!" Raptor exclaimed as he started banging his head against the basket and Tails covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly.

Apparently the weary duo were sentenced to another senseless waiting period.

* * *

Back at Rosie's Dugout, Rosie and Vanill were still facing each other in sparring, as their faces started to get slightly sweaty. Vanill swung a knifehand strike at Rosie's face but she did another outside block and countered with a roundhouse knee to the head then extended it to a roundhouse kick to the stomach. Vanill moved out of the way of the knee then blocked the kick and countered with a U punch aimed at the face and chest but Rosie grabbed both fists pulled her into a knee to the stomach then fell back and did a circle throw, causing Vanill to get slammed onto her back. She pushed herself back up and went at Rosie with spinning back kick to the stomach but Rosie knocked it down with a low block then did a backfist strike to the gut which was blocked by Vanill and countered with a punch to the face. Instead of blocking the hit, Rosie braced herself and endured the punch then, at the same time, hit Vanill with her own punch to the face, with a little more strength, enabling a cross counter. Right after Vanill was hit in the face, Rosie quickly followed up with a side kick to the stomach, before she could react, and then a jumping uppercut to the face.

"Oof!" Vanill was hit by the kick but when she sensed the uppercut coming, she quickly jumped back to dodge it, supposedly leaving Rosie off guard, and waited for her to come down but Rosie somehow knew the attack would miss and spun to strike a back kick to the face, in midair. Vanill was surprised by the sudden move but then grabbed the kick, just in time, spun around once and threw Rosie into a nearby tree. As soon as Rosie was a second away from the tree, she landed on it with her feet and held onto to a branch to keep her in place.

"Big mistake Vanill! Hyah!" She suddenly jumped off of the tree, at high speed, and hit Vanill flying side kick to her stomach.

"Ooahh!" Vanill took a direct hit and was knocked back by the strong blow to the stomach.

Just then Rosie, dashed to underneath her and slammed a rising punch to the back, while she was in the air. Vanill was sent a little bit further into the air, being juggled by the punch, then fell down onto her stomach. Rosie panted a bit, since her opponent really kept her on her toes and gave her an intense fight so far, but stood strong as Vanill got to her hands and slowly pushed herself up, panting heavily.

"Hah... Hah... You've really put up a great fight Vanill... Want to stop for now? You took a heavy hit just now." Rosie asked.

"No sensei... I'm okay. I've grown a lot tougher thanks to you and you always told me to always try my best and not to give up." Vanill answered, wanting to make her sensei proud of her, "Let's continue!"

Rosie smiled at her student's perseverance, "I admire your courage Vanill! If you're sure you want to keep going, then let's wrap this up!"

"Hai Sensei!" Vanill said as she snapped back to her fighting stance.

The two charged at each other once more and Rosie jumped then spun to strike a tornado kick to the face. Vanill ducked to avoid it but was then hit was an incoming spinning back kick to the chest. Rosie then followed up with a side punch to the gut but Vanill managed to block it then nail high side kick to the face. Rosie stumbled back a bit and then attacked with a spinning heel kick to the head.

"Hyah!" Vanill shouted loudly to add strength into her movement and swiftly blocked the kick then countered with a roundhouse kick to her back.

Rosie was left open from the block and was hit by the kick but managed to recover in time to grab a double fist strike from Vanill.

"Hyah!" She then hit her with a front kick to the stomach and quickly shifted to a side kick to the face.

Vanill was hit by both kicks and stumbled back, having a hand near her face but was still standing. Rosie mustered the rest of her strength and swung a strong hook kick to the face but Vanill snapped back into the fight and quickly ducked under the hook kick the struck Rosie with a palm-heel strike to the face, leaving her open for another attack. With that, Vanill switched into a horse stance hit Rosie with a powerful punch to the gut.

"Gah!" Rosie took a direct hit and felt her strength diminish from the impact, leaving herself open again.

Vanill did two more punches to the chest then one to the stomach again and finished the combo by crouching down low then jumped for a powerful uppercut to the face, knocking Rosie into the air and making her fall to the ground, bouncing off of her stomach and landing on her back, defeated. Vanill finally won the match.

"Urgh... That was very good Vanill. Okay, you win!" Rosie conceded.

Vanill was panting heavily but smiled.

"Yay! I did it!" She cheered.

Rosie managed to sit up and bring her hands together to activate her healing powers to recover from her injuries and fill energy back into her body. Then she stood back up, went over to Vanill and patted her on the head.

"Excellent spar Vanill. Here, you deserve a good healing." Rosie smiled as she brought her hands toward Vanill and healed her as well, filling energy back into her body.

"That's much better. Thank you sensei!" Vanill cheered as she bowed at her master.

Rosie smiled and bowed back. "No problem. You've really impressed me with your heightened skill in battle! I'm very proud of you!"

A gleam formed in the young squirrel's eyes when she heard those words from her sensei and rushed up to Rosie and hugged her. Rosie was a bit surprised at first but hugged back. Soon, they released from the hug and looked at each other.

"Okay, let's get something to eat. A fight like that can really work up an appetite!" Rosie suggested.

"Yes sensei!" Vanill said with a smile.

The two warriors headed inside the dugout for a quick bite to eat.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tails and Raptor finally returned back to Mystic Ruins, from the hardware store, with their lithium-ion generators in their hands. They walked for home, completely relief that their long and troublesome day was finally over.

"Thank goodness that's finally done with." Tails said, relieved.

"You can say that again my friend! I can't wait to get this thing hooked up to my satellite." Raptor added.

"Let's agree to head to the hardware store extra early next time," Tails proposed, "We don't want to be held up by someone who spent over fifteen minutes deciding over a power saw."

"Please don't remind me..." Raptor groaned, "Hey, want to go set up your generator first Tails?"

"Sure, why not?" Tails accepted.

They continued walking and made their way past Rosie's Dugout but Raptor stopped when he saw something that made him smile.

"Aww... Will you look at that?" Raptor chuckled and signal Tails to look his way.

The two turned toward the dugout and saw Rosie and Vanill, still in their martial arts uniforms, kneeling next to each other, with their eyes closed, and having a quiet meditation moment together. They smiled when they saw the two fighter girls enjoying their moment of silence with each other after a hard day of training.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Tails noted.

"Yep. They look kind of cute together when they're meditating." Raptor said as he pulled out a camera, turned the flash off and took a picture of them. "I think I'll let Vanill stay with her a little longer before taking her home."

With that said, the two left the area and headed to Tails's workshop, at the top of the hill. After the two left, Vanill was subtly smiling to herself, thinking about all of the fun she had today with Rosie.

'I'm really glad I have a great friend and sensei like her. Thank you for playing with me Rosie.' Vanill thought to herself as she continued meditating with her sensei.

The End.


End file.
